Steve Wood
Steve Wood was the victim in A Deadly Game (case #20). Murder Details When the team were having a chat with Samuel King, someone sent a cut-off finger inside a package to the player. In the package, there was a message attached to it which told the team to search a homeless camp (Vagant Shelter) in Cooperville. Quickly, the team went there and found another finger and a locked box, but no dead body. Inside the locked box was the key to a creepy basement in 278 Kennedy Road. The team went there and found the third finger in a jar. When the first cut-off finger was analyzed, Nathan told the team that he had found grains of caviar on the finger and under the nail, and that the killer must had used the finger as a caviar spoon. This revealed that the killer used to eat caviar. After Grace analyzed the third finger, she said that she did a quick DNA comparison between the finger the team had received and the finger they had found in the creepy basement, and discovered that both belonged to the same person. She also said that she had a look at the contents of the jar the finger was in and that the liquid inside it was formol, revealing that the killer used formol. There were still no clues about who the victim was. Finally, at the end of Chapter 1, Alex came in saying that he had found out that the victim was a trader named Steve Wood who was sent to prison for misappropriation. When Steve got out of prison, he basically didn't have a life to go back to, so he ended up living in a homeless camp in Cooperville. Later, the team went to have another look at the torture table in the creepy basement (where the victim was tortured). There, they found an iron maiden (which was later revealed to be the murder weapon), and the fourth finger inside a jar. After analyzing the fourth finger, Grace discovered that the killer used to take sleeping pills and had blonde hair. At the end Chapter 2, the killer sent another message to the team in which he/she told the team to search the homeless camp again. The team went there and found the fifth and final finger in a jar. Later, in the end of Chapter 3, the team recieved another message in which the killer told them that he/she had a present for them in the creepy basement. When the team went there, they, at last, found the victim's body. His eyes were opened, which means he died fast. Upon autopsy, Nathan said that the vicitm's liver had been ripped off. He also said that he found some fibres on the victim's wrist. The fibres were of a silk tie which the killer used to tie Steve's hand. This revealed the final clue of the case: The killer used to wear a tie. Killer and Reasons The killer was Harper McAllister's twin brother, Tyler McAlister. Tyler was a psychopath and wanted to kill someone. He knew that Steve lived in a homeless camp in Cooperville and that he had recently got out of prison and therefore, took advantage of it. He told Steve that he would help him to get back on his feet. The two met in Cooperville, where Tyler tortured Steve, then cut off his fingers with an iron maiden which finally killed the victim. Case Appearances *A Deadly Game (Case #20) Category:Victims